On the Internet, content sharing platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content, such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, gaming consoles, television consoles) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
The content sharing platforms can include one or more channels, which can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Traditional search systems and/or recommendation systems may receive queries for media items (e.g., videos) and can evaluate a source of media items to generate search results and/or recommendations of the media items for the queries. The search results and/or recommendations may include media items from one or more channels. Conventional search systems and/or recommendation systems, however, typically do not evaluate the reputation of the channels when determining the search results and/or recommendations.